Chapter 540
|image = 540_41_Lunark And M-21 Angered By Crombel's Regeneration.png |Release Date = 10 December 2018 |Chapter = 540 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 539 |Next Chapter = Chapter 541}}Having arrived to help Frankenstein in his battle, M-21 angrily shouts Crombel's name and launches a head on attack against him. Crombel notes his strength and asks M-21 why he's angry, when instead he should be happy that a worthless test subject like him was able to possess such power. M-21 yells he never wanted such power. Crombel laughs at M-21's response calling it foolish, since he has the power that every human dreams of. M-21 tells him to shut up and launches another head on attack. Crombel blocks the attack and tells M-21 he should be thanking him, for giving him such incredible power. He punches M-21, pushing him back and causing him to cough up blood. M-21 recovers quickly and attacks again asking whether he should thank an abomination like him, since hundreds of his colleagues died in those painful experiments, without ever realising their true worth or the purpose of their existence. Crombel blocks M-21's attack pushing him back and breaking M-21's hand. Lunark appears behind M-21, telling him to take it easy and back off, since Crombel isn't the type of enemy that can be taken down by rushing in blindly, before adding the rest of his team haven't had a chance to help him attack, since he's been attacking so mindlessly. Crombel gathers a ball of energy, stating that if M-21 does not like the power he's been given, he'll take it, away from him. Before he can launch the energy ball, he is slashed repeatedly by Rael and Takeo. Rael thinks that he and Takeo will face Crombel head on with their speed. Crombel is annoyed by their interference and tells the RK to get lost, by launching several energy balls at them. Regis and Seira dodge the attacks. Seira, Regis and Rael all team up and launch an attack against Crombel, only for Crombel to put up a shield and block all of their attacks. Regis attacks Crombel from above, as Crombel moves to block Regis' attack. Frankenstein asks Karias how much time he needs to gather his energy. Karias replies he needs a lot more time, since the the Blood Stone, has amplified Crombel's power meaning he needs to gather even greater energy in order to land a decent blow. Frankenstein says he needs more time too, adding that they have to gather as much energy as possible, while the others buy them some time. Raskreia states that the history and truth regarding other races are beyond her knowledge, however most of them have nothing to do with their kind. The reporter asks if all the public rumours are lies, before clarifying whether it's a lie that their race has been reigning and manipulating them for centuries. Raskreia doubts mankind would surrender its fate to other races so easily and believes that it is in fact humans who dominate each other. The children are watching TV along with Rai, Tao and Muzaka. Yuna is shocked to see Raskreia, while Ik-Han wonders if she's the Lord of the Nobles. The reporter tells Raskreia they've heard of countless wars and calamities recorded in human history, that have been caused by other non-human races, adding it's not speculation since they've uncovered a vast quantity of supporting evidence. The reporter asks what the Nobles think of this. Raskreia replies she's looked at and evaluated all the evidence, however it's all irrelevant, as it is what mankind have done themselves, since she noticed how few requests were based on humans requesting co-operation from Nobles and other races. The reporter questions whether the popular rumours among the public are fake. Raskreia replies she doesn't know why humans believe such rumours, since it is quite different from what she's knows to be true. Humans watching in the street are angered by Raskreia's words. They wonder how they're supposed to believe the words of a monster, since only fools would admit to those things. The reporter asks Raskreia if she can prove her claim. Raskreia responds she shouldn't have to, since she's only sparing her time, because they wanted to have a conversation with her. The reporter understands. Raskreia adds that humans have sought help from their kind, for nothing more than their own selfish desires and they have declined their requests. The reporter asks why they would decline. Raskreia replies that they have their own lives, just as the humans have theirs and they don't wish to use their powers and interfere in human lives, adding that their beliefs are different, as they do not seek to reign over weaker beings, just because they have the power to do so. The humans in the street are planning an uprising, shouting it's not too late, that if they use their weapons they can wipe them from the world and kill them. The reporter comments that humans see the Noble race as a threat to mankind, and whether they are a threat to humans. Raskreia says that's for them to decide. Rael and Takeo are using their speed to overwhelm Crombel, with Lunark, Regis and Seira joining in. Crombel is unable to avoid all the attacks, and soon ends up with a slash across his torso, that almost severs him in half and is missing his lower arms. Crombel smiles, stating he regrets not using this power sooner. Crombel's injuries start to regenerate as he laughs at his opponents. M-21 and Lunark look on angrily. Lunark wonders how he's still alive after being hit with so many attacks, not to mention his recovering ability, and asks what planet the Blood Stone came from and how it can turn someone into such a monster. Crombel starts laughing maniacally. Karias has finally gathered enough energy and launches his final attack against Crombel. Crombel realises too late and tries to stop the arrow with his bare hands. He struggles with the arrow, shouting Karias will need more than that to bring him to his knees. Crombel manages to deflect the attack, much to everyone's surprise. Crombel laughingly remarks, their attacks aren't bad, but they're not good enough. A voice from behind him agrees. Crombel turns to see Frankenstein with the Dark Spear and Blood Spear, ready to attack. Frankenstein tells Crombel he knows it's not enough, which is why he's prepared something special for him as well. Frankenstein shouts for Crombel to die, at which he unleashes a powerful attack using the last of his energy. Crombel can't avoid the attack, since his body is still recovering from Karias' attack. Crombel can't block the attack and is left with no option but to take the attack head on. As the smoke clears, we see Crombel's left arm has been severed at the shoulder, his right arm has been severed at the elbow and the lower half of his torso is missing. Crombel states the injuries are minor and with the power of the Blood Stone... before Crombel can finish his sentence, the Blood Stone cracks. Crombel is shocked to see the Blood Stone shatter, as a voice next to him tells him that it would appear the stone is broken. Crombel looks to see Frankenstein standing next to him, smiling sadistically.